1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leaning back in a chair with conventional parallel horizontal bracing to strengthen the legs is likely to lead to the fracturing of the joint between the seat and the back of the chair.
There exists, therefore a need for bracing to strengthen the legs of chair that will prevent fracturing between the seat and the back of the chair when leaning back in the chair.
Numerous innovations for chairs have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach bracing to strengthen the legs of chair that will prevent fracturing between the seat and the back of the chair when leaning back in the chair.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,551 to Wiesner teaches a stressed structure assembly providing support for a predetermined maximum weight, such as a chair having a framework supporting a seat. Framework members are assembled so that each member is in pure compression or tension. Framework member configuration is of comparatively light cross section due to the absence of necessity for supporting bending stress. The framework includes means for supporting the assembly on a surface which is conformable to irregularities in the surface.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,591 to Gittings teaches a collapsible chair providing a lightweight, strong, and sturdy chair when unfolded and providing a compact elongated structure when collapsed. The collapsible chair includes a fabric seat supported in suspended relationship at four corners by a frame assembly comprised of a plurality of legs pivotably connected together. The frame assembly includes a pair of pivotal crossed rear brace legs and a pair of pivotal crossed front brace legs joined by a pair of brace leg assemblies which define the opposite sides of the frame. The pair of brace leg assemblies each include three pivotally connected brace legs, two of these brace legs of each pair of assemblies being connected by a pivotable stop link which permits relative pivotal movement of these brace legs and provides a means for restraining the three brace legs in their proper positions when the chair is in its open position. The ends of the pivotally crossed rear brace legs and the ends of the pivotally crossed front brace legs are pivotally joined to the side frame assemblies by angular brackets which permit simultaneous relative pivotal movement of the two connected brace legs about perpendicular axes, and thereby facilitating collapse of the chair in two dimensions simultaneously to form an elongated compact assembly of nearly parallel brace legs.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,244 to Koehm teaches a folding chair having a frame which permits said chair to be easily and conveniently folded into a compact configuration that facilitates both the storage and transport thereof. The frame of the instant folding chair includes a triangular-shaped seat support structure and an arrangement of legs that are spaced relative to one another in positions that correspond to the vertices of a triangle. By virtue of particular coupling assemblies, the structural members of the folding chair of the present invention are adapted to be moved in one or both of two perpendicular directions. Accordingly, the chair may be folded so that the structural members thereof can be arranged in substantially parallel alignment with one another and generally in a single plane.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,270 to Singer teaches a substantially rigid support structure for a piece of furniture, having a pair of transversely spaced struts in substantially fixed relationship to each other, the axes of the struts being inclined with respect to the horizontal, an integral rigid member having two upper ends spaced from each other and two lower ends spaced from each other and being oppositely inclined with respect to the horizontal and positioned intermediate the struts, and a plurality of tension members interconnecting the struts and the rigid member to form a substantially rigid structure.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,378 to Picou teaches a portable reversible chair apparatus with pivotal connections enabling the device to be converted from a "posture" chair configuration to a conventional chair configuration simply and quickly. While the device is in the "posture" chair configuration adjustments are possible that allow users of different size to select the seat angle and the seat to knee rest distance which is most comfortable for them. The knee rest is designed to flex in the vertical plane allowing the seated user to shift weight and position comfortably and safely. The critical joints of the chair pivot thus eliminating racking of joints. Rigidity is derived from triangulation rather than from the size of the joints. The device is very stable due to its large base and sits well on an uneven surface because it rests on three points rather than the traditional four.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,047 to Chan teaches a folding chair provided with 8 rods, 4 of which stand vertically a distance apart defining the four corners of the chair and four of which are diagonally crossed and pivotally secured to each other near their midpoints. The lower end of each diagonal rod is connected to the lower portion of a vertical rod and the upper end of the diagonal rod is connected to the upper portion of the vertical rod located at the corner diagonally opposite the first vertical rod. A seat bottom comprised of flexible material and two bracing rods is supported at four corners where the upper ends of the diagonal rods meet the vertical rods. Arm and back supports of a flexible material are supported by portions of the vertical rods extending upward beyond the seat level. Each vertical rod is connected to a diagonal rod in two locations. In the first embodiment, one connection is a releasable joint and the other connection is pivoted joint. In the second embodiment, two pivoted joints on each vertical rod are allowed to move towards and away from each other by means of an expanding and contracting rod. Both of these constructions permit the chair to be collapsed into a compact linear storage configuration in which the diagonally crossed rods pivot into a position alongside one another while the vertical rods assume a position alongside the diagonal rods.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,473 to Lynch, Jr. teaches a folding chair that comprises a front, scissors-like X-structure formed by two pivotally coupled rigid members, the lower ends of which form front feet and the upper ends of which form front seat corners of the chair. Rearward the scissors structure, and inverted Y-structure includes a pair of downwardly depending rear legs diverging from a central hinge to form rear feet and a stile pivotally coupled to the hinge and extending upwardly opposite the legs. Two spindles link the front feet to an apex coupled to the hinge by a tether, and two lateral braces link the rear feet to the front sear corners, the braces and the spindles being pivotally coupled together where they cross. The stile opposite the hinge includes a transverse rail from which is suspended a hammock seat extending downward to the front seat corners on the scissors structure. The chair folds to a tight bundle for carrying, the hammock seat doubling as a shoulder sling. The chair quickly deploys by spreading the front feet, thereby causing the rear feet to spread apart and to extend rearwardly from the front feet. The stile, folded downwardly between the rear legs for carrying, pivots upwardly at the hinge and latches into place to support the upper end of the hammock.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for chairs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.